The present invention relates to a portable electric current supply device for building sites and the like, consisting of a housing which in its interior holds current distribution equipment, other electric equipment and/or instruments, all connected to a common supply cable, and which is provided with means for carrying the device.
On building sites, in workshops, in the field and the like where portable electrical equipment for illumination, electric measuring apparatus and mechanical operations are required, it is often difficult to arrange the current supply in such a manner that cables, switches, splicing means and outlet contacts neither constitute an obstacle nor are subjected to damage by traffic, precipitation etc. Often one has to do with surplus cable lengths, and to keep the site as tidy as possible, one usually winds such cable lengths onto drum-shaped cable winches. However, such winches are bulky and heavy and, besides, there also exists a limit as to how large lengths it is possible to wind onto such winches before the heat generation from the closely arranged windings give rise to too high temperatures.
In winches provided with lateral current outlets, these outlets will rotate with the winch when cable is wound onto or off from it, and when the outlets of the cable winch are in use, it will be difficult to adjust the unwound cable lengths since the supply cables of the connected apparatus will be twisted together.
In the publicly acsessible Norwegian patent application No. 4583/73 there is disclosed a movable electrical current supply device which solves the above mentioned problems. For the device according to that application the main body thereof, i.e. the housing, is open at both ends to facilitate both the mounting of the equipment held by the housing and the access thereto. The housing is on the outside provided with horns onto which the supply cable may be wound without covering the current distribution equipment. By giving the horns a suitable form, they may serve as a carrying means. If desired, the carrying means may be constituted by a separate handle suitably provided at the top or the side of the device.